Let's Play Monster
by RandomHatTheif
Summary: Even the USA can't stop his "parents" from telling stories of his childhood, and dear Canada is involved. France and England think back on their games, and Alfred and Matt do too. HINTS, of USCan. FLUFF.


Arthur Kirkland was a family man for a long time, before they all grew up and gained Independence. He'd always had a big family, he had several big brothers growing up. After he got old enough, he gained a family too. First Alfred and Matthew, then Australia, New Zealand, India, and all the others. And he loved all his children, mind you, but America and Canada were the first.

He'd always remember their shenanigans with a certain fondness to his thoughts. In truth, they were each others' polar opposites, and at the same time, their other halves. It was something neither he nor Francy-pants could explain to the other nations, but it served them both with fond memories. And occasionally, on days like today, they would get to play with parts of parental figures once again, telling embarrassing stories around the meeting table.

"Ohonhon~ And you rememb'ar of course, the day 'zey started 'zier petit game of Monst'ar. Oui?" Francis Bonnefoy was, at this very moment sitting cross legged on the edge of his seat, his head rested idly in his hands as he joined Arthur in telling tales of Alfred and Mattieu as they grew into the men now sitting a few seats away.

"Oh yes, they ran all through my house chasing each other with a pair of shark teeth between them. They'd shove the vile things under their lips and pretend to be vampires." Arthur took a prompt sip from his tulip cup to hide the smile on his lips.

"And 'zey were so cute with towels tied around 'zier necks as capes. A quiet day did not go by while they played that game! 'Ze whole 'ouse was alive with petit feet running from 'ze monst'ar with squeals of delight and fits of giggles filling 'ze air." Francis grinned at the two men from his seat. Dear Mattieu was a flustered as always by the fact that the attention was on him, and Alfred was laughing along with the rest of the group, looking back on fond memories.

"You mean when the git over there," Arthur thumbed toward Alfred with a smirk, "was screaming like a girl a'cause Matt got a bit too close?" The crowd busted into laughter, Matthew included, leaving Alfred alone to defend his case.

"Hey! I didn't scream like a girl!," His defensive tone was replaced quickly by a devious grin, "That is, at least not as loud as Matt did~!" He pointed a finger at his calmer counterpart, earning a glare from the Canadian in question, who straightened up in his seat.

"You were still scared when I caught you." Matthew grinned back at Alfred and somewhere in the group on nations someone yelled BURN. Probably Gilbert.

"And what does the fact that you're a faster runner say about you, _eh, _Mr. A-to-Zed?"

"It says you couldn't get your fat ass in gear, Mr. Redneck Agenda." The room was filled with nations that didn't get the joke, but they were past the point of needing to understand and they laughed anyway at the sight of the two brothers tossing insults with a smile. Matt and Al, however, soon let the spotlight drift back to Francis and Arthur for more stories and they themselves spent some time on memory lane.

It was all Alfred idea in the first place. He found the shark teeth on his borders one day and hurried home to show Matthew the new editions to his mouth. Matthew had seen Alfred running for the house and met him halfway with bear in tow and a smile for his brother. Alfred returned it, two black, shiny pointed teeth jutting awkwardly from his upper lip.

"Alfred! What happened to your mouth? What animal are those _from_?" To which Alfred just curled his fingers up like claws and growled at his brother.

"They're sth'ark'th t'eeth, but let'th prethend I'm'a vampi're." He made a move for Matt's shoulder but that shoulder stepped out of the path of his new teeth. Matt was smiling.

"You loose already, we're in the sun. You should be bursting into flames right now." He giggled and hugged his stuffed animals tighter to his side.

"A'lrig'th, let'th go in'thide an' sthart over." Alfred grabbed the hand not being used to hold the little white bear and took off towards the house with Matthew happily in tow. They threw open the door to the house and hurried inside to the parlor where the rules would be decided. Alfred released his brother and started waving his arms around excitedly, babbling about rules and disqualifications with the teeth still in his mouth.

Matt -having just learned English in the first place- couldn't understand a word coming out of his mouth.

"Alfred, take those out. I can't understand you." Matt watched the other blonde pull the teeth out and lick at his gums a moment before going back to explaining the rules to their new game. The rules were simple: Don't get caught, and England's interference puts the game on hold. Then Alfred got back into character and they took off down the hall.

"C'mon Matthew, It'sth only a li'ddle bloo'd!" Tiny hands reached for the tail of the blue shirt, sticking out from the cowhide vest he wore. Those fingers, which seemed more like claws at the angle Matt was glancing them as he ran for his life, almost got him on several occasions, but he would push his feet harder and dodge his brother's grasp every time.

Because of this, after a few days of charging in headfirst and just running _after _Matthew, Alfred took to a change in tactics and began to ambush his sibling. He would hid in darkened doorways and go for Matt's knees, or sometimes he would jump down from trees. Most of the time, Alfred made a terrible monster, and served only in proving that monster's can't get you because they're slow. Matt got a little smug, and eventually, it came back to bite him. Literally.

His voice was cut off mid-laughter by the full force of Alfred's body weight forcing him off balance and off his legs -his only tool in this game. He struggled at first, shoving at his older siblings in desperation, but only got his wrist caught and held together. They were held to his chest as Alfred sat in his brother and leaned over him with a shark toothed grin. Matthew was all prepared to take his defeat, when he felt the pin pricks of pointed teeth on his neck and he froze.

The bite didn't work at all like Alfred planned, the teeth jammed themselves into his upper lip and one flung itself across the floor. He frowned and pulled back.

"A-Alfred!" Matt scrunched his shoulder up to his ear and tried to push Alfred off. "G-get off! You're not s-supposed to bite!"

Al put on a frown and rested his palms on his legs.

"I am th'oo!" He paused and spat the other tooth into his hand, "I'm a vampire and I caught you. I haaaave to bite you so you can be one too!" He poked at Matt's forehead until his brother's shoulder relaxed again. His face had turned red and he looked nervous.

"Don't use the teeth."

"Okay, okay. Hold still." And with that Alfred bent back down over his brother and clamped down on his neck, not his shoulder this time. Matt flinched and hurt Al's nose in the process, but Al bit hard enough to leave a mark. He sat back up with a smile, grabbed the tooth that had fallen on the floorboards a ways away, and handed them to Matt.

"'Kay! Your turn!" And as soon as Matt had the teeth situated in his lips, they were off like bullets around the house. Luckily for Alfred, Matt might be able to run, but he's not very good at tackles.

Nowadays, these memories were playing over their faces as Arthur and Francis told what they knew of the games they'd played. It was fun to watch them talk about the game of "tag" between the two young boys. Throughout the many hours spent in flight around the properties -even after the teeth were lost- neither father figure had ever witnessed the final triumph that was the bite. They'd just assumed it was a tag-you're-it type of thing.

The boys were still smug that they had this tidbit of their childhood to hold back from the group. It made their modern games _much _more special.

* * *

><p>AN: Hehe~ Partly from real life, partly my own teenage perversion, completely for your enjoyment.

Reviews Make Me Feel Speshul.

-RHT~


End file.
